


Metallic Tinges

by orangememory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: A collection of ficlets from the FMA universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Frumpy (Roy/Edward)**

Dirty. Ragged. Scarred. Frumpy.

When he first looks at the boy, wind running through ice-gold hair, scabs on his knees and laughing with velvet skies, Roy despises him but-

He is just a newborn, breathing life, gasping for air.

* * *

Golden. Half-child. Dirty. Still frumpy.

 

He is churning, seething, boiling, and Roy is amazed. Amazed at how grief, uneverlasting sorrow can debauch a soul. Roy wants to help him but but-

He is powerful now, and is still in repudiation.

* * *

Young. Alive. Scarred. Un-dirty.

 

Roy is a man now, himself. Evil, cold, dashing, yet a human. A human - which he was not earlier. And he is what Roy was earlier but-

He is half-demented, half-happy, and half-human, and half- automail.

* * *

Old. Young. Timeless. And human.

 

Roy is tired now, and the world is an evilinsane place. The vociferous screams of life and death startle him, agonize him, awake him, slow him. And Roy wants to see him but-

He has crossed the worlds and is no longer in his blackened soot heart.

* * *

Dead. Gone. Empty. Lifeless.

 

Roy is about to be ash now, melted in crucibles and charred by his own dark flames. His death is not a negation of his life. He was half-alive, dead, half-dead and alive every time.

And Roy wants to remember him but-

His lips brush across his young frail mind (trapped in an old body), like a memory imprisoned in stone.

And he goes to see the frumpy newborn again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coup D'oeil (Roy/ Grown-up Elysia)**

When Roy was young, lazy and corrigible-

He never dared fall in love. (A pastime for fools it was.)

When Roy was older, wiser and incorrigible-

He fell in love, many times over. (Love is life.)

* * *

She was young, artless and so gullible. She was carefree (a butterfly) and wild. She was once a child (yes, so tiny that her palm would fit within his), but now she was a woman (whose hands held mystery and grace.)

 

It isn't right. It can never be right, (for him to love her, of course.)

* * *

He had raised her in his caring arms (with hands that could go aflame), with strength, being a paragon of virtue to her (virtuous, and him? Laughable.).

 

And he had given her gifts of kindness, of love, of a chance to live again (so she was indebted to him, forever.)

And he wanted to give her that love which she needed, the love that she begged from him (like a wanton woman asking for pleasure).

It isn't right. It can never be right (for their bodies to whisper against each other).

* * *

He had pity for the child; pity that her father was nothing but dust, and that he had made promises (aren't they made to be broken?) to love for his family, to care for them (Hah. So silly.)

 

And he needs to have her love too (so badly, that it hurts.) Her name, Elysia, is ambrosia to his (putrid) lips.

It isn't right. It can never be right (for she is the daughter of the man who was his friend, and his wife).


End file.
